


Look at me

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Nata per essere la mia ragazza [8]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Demons, Dolls, F/M, Fantasy, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Akane e Ranma hanno vissuto una vacanza movimentata.Mi sono ispirata ad uno degli Oav.Partecipa al #onemomentchallenge. Della pagina Better than canon.Prompt: Tempo di vacanze. Un guaio con la prenotazione si trasforma in una folle avventura
Relationships: Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane
Series: Nata per essere la mia ragazza [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031207
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Look at me

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: Ranma and Akane - Commission BY Dark-Vanessa; https://www.deviantart.com/dark-vanessa/art/Ranma-and-Akane-Commission-146701400.

La luce del tramonto illuminava la foresta ed il tempio in cima alla collina.  
“Non sai quanto sono felice che tu stia bene” disse Ranma, appoggiandosi con la schiena alla parete della casetta di legno.  
< Sono il solito idiota. Ho rischiato di perderla e neanche me ne sono accorto. Sono stanco di sbagliare sempre tutto con lei e di riuscire solo a litigarci. Presto lei partirà per quello stage in America. Questo viaggio era la nostra unica occasione per poter stare insieme e finalmente chiarirci.  
Invece abbiamo affrontato una foresta maledetta, con assassini, funghi che danno allucinazioni, trabocchetti ed enigmi come mettere in ordine dei mezzibusti di leone.  
Ora che ho compreso per bene gli eventi, il gran finale possiamo dire, mi sento così agitato e spaventato. Vorrei accarezzarle il viso e cullarla. Da quando mi trasformo in una ragazza ho rischiato fin troppe volte di essere rapita per diventare il diletto di qualcuno, persino da dei fantasmi. Trovo orribile che lei abbia dovuto vivere qualcosa di simile a causa di quel demone. Non m'interessa se si sapeva trasformare in un gatto spaventoso, lo prenderei a calci di nuovo >.  
Trasalì sentendo che lei si sedeva accanto a lui.  
“Se i nostri genitori non si fossero intromessi, cercando di trasformare questa vacanza in un viaggio di nozze, non sarebbe successo niente di tutto questo. Hanno fatto un pasticcio con le prenotazioni” mormorò.  
Akane alzò lo sguardo su di lui e gli accarezzò la spalla, udendolo sospirare piano.  
“Se non si fossero intromessi loro, Ryoga, Kuno e quella pazza di sua sorella o tutte le tue pretendenti” gli ricordò. Si guardò i piedi e si mordicchiò il labbro. “Pensi che quell’idiota avesse ragione? Sono una creatura fragile?”.  
Ranma scoppiò a ridere.  
“Quanto un cactus” scherzò.  
Akane si scostò.  
“Baka".  
Ranma s'incupì.  
< Non dirmi che ho rovinato tutto, di già. Sono stupido come mio padre > pensò.  
Borbottò: “Lo era lui. Non doveva paragonarti alla ceramica, ma alla seta. Preziosa, rara, ma più resistente di quanto sembri".  
< Ora le ho dato della bambola di stoffa. Accidenti! > si rimproverò.   
Akane gli posò la testa sulla spalla e lui s'irrigidì, arrossendo. Si passò l'indice sotto il naso.  
< In quel momento mi sono sentita fragile come la ceramica. Ero disperata, credevo che sarei rimasta in quel modo in eterno > pensò Akane. < Volevo solo tu mi guardassi >.  
“Come hai capito che quella bambola ero io?” domandò.  
Ranma rispose: “Non l'ho capito. Era solo bella come te".  
< Sono così ai suoi occhi? Mi sono sempre sentita bruttina, soprattutto coi capelli corti. Quella bambola, invece, era stupenda. Fattezze minute, ma proporzionate, corti capelli setosi e rosse labbra a cuore.  
Lui dice sempre che sono un maschiaccio poco femminile, ma poi mi vede anche più signorile di mia sorella maggiore > pensò Akane, cingendo il suo braccio.  
Le loro figure erano due ombre nere che si stagliavano sul cielo rosso fuori dalla finestra.  
“Perché hai baciato la bambola se non mi avevi riconosciuta?” chiese.  
< Hai detto ‘la mia Akane'. Anche se siamo promessi, non mi hai mai chiamato in quel modo. Perché vuoi sembrare un duro? O perché non vuoi importi come mio ragazzo visto che è stato deciso dai nostri genitori senza il mio consenso? > s'interrogò.  
Ranma rispose: “Perché aveva i tuoi occhi e sembravano tristi. Volevo consolarla.  
So che è stupido voler consolare un giocattolo inanimato".  
Akane si alzò in piedi, il battito cardiaco accelerato.  
“Ti cucino qualcosa?” domandò.   
Ranma nascose un moto di disgusto dietro la mano.  
< Sicuramente lo fa per sdebitarsi, salvandomi dall'imbarazzo. Però non voglio morire avvelenato > pensò.  
“S-sì" esalò, mentre il suo viso diventava bluastro.  
Akane si diresse in cucina.   
< Non voglio essere una delle tante che cade ai piedi del suo fascino sportivo, pieno di muscoli, o del suo essere protettivo. Mi salva spesso, ma anche lui ha spesso bisogno di essere aiutato.  
Però, ammetto che vorrei fosse gentile con me come lo era con quella bambola, senza temere di essere giudicato. I suoi genitori lo hanno ossessionato con l'essere un virile guerriero.  
Io, invece, vorrei rivedere quel suo lato dolce, romantico. Privo di imbarazzo o freddezza.  
Vorrei essere la ‘sua Akane' > pensò, raggiungendo l'altra stanza.  
Il vento fece ondeggiare un pupazzo della pioggia in stoffa candida appeso alla porta.  
Ranma si decise a raggiungere Akane, guardandola cucinare, osservando le sue spalle.  
“Senti…”. Si grattò la guancia e sospirò. “… Sei arrabbiata per quello che ho detto a quel demone?”.  
Akane ridacchiò.  
“Hai detto la verità, che la falsa Akane che ha evocato era troppo gentile per essere me".  
Ranma deglutì a vuoto, irrigidendosi.  
“Sai, ho detto che era sexy, ma… Il corpo era il tuo e magari ti sei offesa".  
Akane liquidò il discorso.  
“Non pensiamoci più e godiamoci questi ultimi giorni vacanza. Dobbiamo approfittare che abbia fatto perdere a tutti le nostre tracce".  
Ranma le sorrise.  
“Hai ragione. Vado a procurare la legna per il fuoco".  
< La verità è che io quel bacio lo volevo da te. Ho desiderato ardentemente che quella falsa te non fossi tu perché non voglio vederti offrirmi il tuo corpo in quel modo. Per quanto splendido non è merce ed io vorrei meritarmi anche solo di poterlo sfiorare > pensò.

  



End file.
